Core 4 - Training The training core will ensure that the students involved in IDASH-related research will have a formal structure to be trained in health informatics and an opportunity to directly apply their knowledge. Two programs of study will be supported to ensure short- and long-term opportunities as well as to reach a diverse universe of candidates: (1) a doctoral program in Bioinformatics at UCSD, and (2) a master's degree in Bioinformatics and Medical Informatics at San Diego State University (SDSU). Two additional courses {Principles of Biomedical Informatics and either Bioinformatics Applications to Human Disease or Biomedical Decision Support, taught by the PI and members of the Division of Biomedical Informatics, plus a weekly seminar in medical informatics and a rotation at the UCSD Medical Center will be required for graduate students funded by this grant. Additional trainees are expected to part:icipate in IDASH and will be funded by existing mechanisms. Recruitment of under-represented minorities and women will utilize existing programs at UCSD and SDSU as well as investigators' professional networks.